


The Best Weird Random Questions End With You Screwing Your Best Friend

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy AU, M/M, based on a prompt, college age so it's not underage, mikasa is so chill in this lol that's not common in ereri fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Levi, if we were gay and dating each other, who do you think would be top?"</p><p>Fluff and smut because I want happiness for these precious smol ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Weird Random Questions End With You Screwing Your Best Friend

Eren and Levi had been friends for years. Mikasa had immediately taken to Eren when Levi brought him over, so she didn't mind that they were always together. But sometimes, they got a little too comfortable with each other. It's not that she necessarily minded. She just didn't want to be within a mile when it happened.  
"Hey, Levi, if we were gay and dating each other, who do you think would be top?" Mikasa paused outside of Eren's closed bedroom door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this or not. Especially since she knew Levi wasn't one hundred percent hetero to begin with, and had a massive boner for Eren. (She knew that from, more than once, coming home to Levi masturbating- loudly- and moaning Eren's name.)  
"I think my dick is bigger, so I'd probably top." Levi replied, and Mikasa had to bite back a mix between gagging and laughing.  
"Well, I think mine's bigger, so it would be me topping." Eren retorted. Levi scoffed.  
"Why don't we compare sizes, then?" Mikasa covered her mouth. What the hell??!! This is nothing like a conversation between her and her friends would go!  
"Dude, your dick is huge." Eren said quietly, with admiration. There was silence.  
Then some wet noises and gasps. Were they making out now????!!!!!  
Mikasa decided it was high time for her to watch a movie. Loudly.  
~  
OTHER POV  
~  
Eren like hanging out with Levi. They could literally just read books next to each other, and it wasn't awkward. They could do homework together, have deep conversations or just talk about random stuff, play sports, even gossip about their classmates. It was all completely comfortable for them.  
And that's why Eren felt no hesitation when speaking the question that had randomly popped into his head as they sat on Levi's bed, playing on their phones.  
"Hey Levi, if we were gay and dating each other, who do you think would be top?"  
Why was he thinking about them being together, you ask? No reason at all. That was a completely legitimate answer by the way, so shut up.  
"I think my dick is bigger, so I'd probably top." Levi said with ease, meeting Eren's eye casually. Dear lord, he was hot.  
Wait, no he wasn't. Eren totally did not just think that. Nope, nothing but platonic friends with a really close friendship that allowed for weird conversation. That's all. Eren's brain just needed to stop acting like a horny fifteen year old. He was twenty.  
"Well, I think mine's bigger, so it'd be me topping." Eren said, knowing that Levi's competitive streak would be provoked.  
Levi raised an eyebrow mockingly, and scoffed.   
"Why don't we compare sizes, then?" Levi suggested, and Eren bit his lip. No, he would not get aroused at that. Not even a little bit.  
Levi began to unzip his pants, and Eren followed suit. Before he knew it, both of their pants and underwear were on the floor, discarded, and they back to siting on Levi's bed. Eren allowed his eyes to wander- purely for investigative purposes- to Levi's dick. It was enormous, easily two inches longer than Eren's and a bit thicker.  
"Dude, your dick is huge." Eren said, a bit breathlessly. Damn it, now he couldn't stop his dick from reacting.  
Levi's lips parted slightly as he exhaled softly, and he licked his lips. The look he was giving Eren was very... Not platonic.  
They both leaned in, as if gravitated to each other, and met in a soft chaste kiss, that was followed by a not-so-soft, definitely not-so-chaste one. Eren's tongue slipped between Levi's lips, and one of his hands took Levi's while the other found the nape of his neck. The buzzed undercut was surprisingly velvety-soft.  
As they broke apart gasping, Levi whispered: "I didn't realize you liked me back." Eren snorted, looking into his eyes.  
"Of course I like you. What idiot wouldn't?" Levi's cheeks went slightly pink, and he held Erenms hand a little tighter.  
"Eren... Can I touch you?" Levi's free hand slid down Eren's stomach, and Eren understood what he meant.  
"U-um, hell- I mean, please do." He stuttered, face heating up. Levi smirked, kissing him again as his hand grasped Eren's length. Eren gasped against the kiss.  
Levi's hand stroked him firmly, and Eren moaned as Levi's tongue penetrated his mouth. Eren moved his free hand down to Levi's dick and began to stroke it in tandem with Levi stroking him. Levi groaned and pushed him down onto the bed.  
"You don't know how many times I've fantasized about having you right here, on this bed." Levi whispered in Eren's ear, still stroking, and Eren moaned.  
"Take me." Levi's pupils dilated, and he pulled away. Eren would've complained, but then Levi's head ducked down between his legs, and Eren became a little preoccupied.  
"I want you... In me. Right now. Please." Eren gasped, clutching the sheets tightly. Levi stiffened, and suddenly deep-throated Eren. Eren yelped, bucking a little. After a few seconds, Levi detached his mouth from Eren's dick.  
"Let me finish you first." Levi said. Eren nodded, gasping.  
"You're really beautiful, Eren. I think I'm in love with you." Eren's heart pounded painfully in his chest.  
"I love you too." Eren confessed. Levi gave him a rare smile, and resumed what he had been doing (that is to say, Eren.)  
Eren felt the heat in his stomach grow and he barely had time to gasp Levi's name before he was coming in Levi's mouth.  
Levi swallowed and kissed his softening dick before crawling back up to kiss Eren's neck.  
"I need to get lube and a condom. Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked, and Eren nodded.  
"Please."  
"Take a moment while I'm up, to really consider waiting. I don't want you to regret anything you do with me." He got up, shedding his shirt nonchalantly as he walked to the dresser. Eren blushed at the sight-though he had seen it before, this was a much more intimate setting.  
Did he want to have sex with Levi? Of course he did. Why wouldn't he? He had wanted this for years.  
Was he moving too fast? It was their first day of being mutually aware of their feelings. They were both (probably) still virgins, and horny ones at that.  
He decided that his feelings had not developed because they were naked, that they were based off of a deeper connection he and Levi had. Therefore, he wouldn't regret it.  
Levi stopped a foot from the bed.  
"Well? Changed your mind?" Eren shook his head.  
"I've wanted you for a long time. I'm not going to regret it if it's with you, Levi." Levi's eyes dilated, and he came closer, putting the condom on before coating his fingers with lube. Eren took the opportunity and rested his feet on Levi's shoulders. Levi met his eyes with an intense look, before returning to the matter at hand. He kneeled on the bed between Eren's legs, and playfully slid his pinky nail down Eren's thigh, who squirmed- only Levi knew Eren was still ticklish.  
"I'm going to put my fingers in, ok?" He paused with his fingers inches from Eren's hole.  
"Go on." Eren said, relaxing himself at much as possible. Levi stuck one finger in. Eren frowned. That was an odd feeling.  
"Still good?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.  
"Weird. Keep going." And then two, stretching Eren, brushing against something that left him seeing stars. Eren gasped, back arching. There it was; the pleasure everyone talked about.  
Then, a third. Eren was back at half-mast, aching for something thicker and warmer to fill him up inside. Levi moved his fingers around experimentally, brushing that spot again, and Eren cried out.  
"Are you ready?" Levi asked, and Eren nodded enthusiastically. He removed his fingers, leaving Eren feeling oddly empty. Then, he slowly slid into Eren, holding onto his hips and reveling in the tight heat. Eren took deep breaths, predicting sensory overload was soon to come.  
"Are you still okay?" Levi checked. Eren nodded, taking another deep breath.  
Levi pulled back and then thrust in with a little more speed and force. Eren exhaled roughly.  
After a few more tries, Levi brushed the spot and Eren yelped.  
"Levi, do that again." Eren demanded. Levi went for another pass and hit it squarely this time, and Eren's nails dug into Levi's back.  
Levi kissed Eren's neck as he thrust in again.  
The room was filled with soft gasps and moans, and, occasionally, a grunt from Levi or a higher vocalization from Eren.  
Levi felt the molten heat inside move.  
"Eren, I'm close." Eren whimpered.  
"Levi, could you touch me? I'm so hard." Levi desperately wanted a video of that Eren- soft, warm, needy.  
But he couldn't always get what he wanted, so he complied with Eren's request. Eren bucked under his touch, and he kept a rhythm of thrust and strokes until he felt Eren's dick tense as he came again, spurting white over both of them.  
Eren's face, flushed and with such a vulnerable expression, was enough to send Levi over the edge.  
They both stayed like that for a minute, catching their breath.  
"That was... Great." Eren breathed. Levi smirked.  
"Told you I'd top." Eren's jaw dropped, and he slapped Levi's arm.  
"I can't believe you're still thinking about that."  
"I love you." Levi blurted out. Eren smiled hesitantly.  
"I love you too."  
And with climaxes like that, their sex life could probably endure marriage in the future, Eren thought.


End file.
